


Calm yourself Kane

by Sunshinecowger



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angry Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecowger/pseuds/Sunshinecowger
Summary: When Marcus can't take it anymore.





	

Abby paced back and forth her ball in fists. She was in the small office, hoping Marcus wasn't headed her way. The anger radiated off her, the tension taking up residence in her neck.   
Wasn't it enough that they disagreed? Did she half to be attracted to him too?   
"Abby?"   
Damn it! He was out there.   
Jackson pointed to the supply closet. He was used to their loud arguments. Marcus opened the door and stept in. His dark eyes looking down at hers. The way his chest heaved you would have thought he had just run a marathon. He shook his head slowly.   
"You never quit, Abby. You just never stop!"   
He was shaking.   
"I never stop?! You know what, Kane? You are so arrogant. I just want to slap since into you."   
He took a step closer to her closing the distance. Abby could smell the coffee on his breath. Everything in her came to life.   
"I could say the same to you." 

It was easy to recall their one night, Marcus remembered it well. The way she felt underneath him, the way she yelled his name and the marks she left on his neck and chest. And then she married Jake. It hadn't been the smartest move sleeping with an almost married woman. Marcus had tried to forget. Only Jake was gone for more than two years and he wondered if she was lonely. This wasn't the time or place for those thoughts. 

Her glare was something most warriors wished they could duplicate. Her eyes bore into his.   
"We have a community to take care of."   
He nodded and threw his arms in the air.   
"Tell me something I don't know. We are on the same team, Abby!"   
She shook her head and crossed her arms.   
"No. We haven't been on the same page for a very long time."   
He heard the undertones. Marcus wiped his hands over his face and beard.   
"What the hell does that mean?"   
Abby turned around so her back was too him.   
"It means that we haven't been on the same page since the night you took advantage of me."   
His mouth fell open before the anger took over. He stepped up to her, his chest to her back. Hos mouth next to her ear. He spoke in a harsh whisper.   
"You asked me to do the things that I did."   
She didn't say anything.   
"I remember everything about that night. The way you danced while staring at me, the way you dragged your teeth across my neck, the way you tasted, the way you fell to your knees, the way it felt to be inside you and more than that I remember the words you said...."   
Her breathing was heavy now.   
"What words?"   
He moved his mouth so close that his lips brushed her ear.   
"You said 'fuck me, Marcus. Please! Please Marcus'"   
She turned around to face him. He didn't move. The air had changed around them, charged with desperate need.   
Abby reaced out and grabbed his pants buckle, pulling him the last step to her and kissed him hard. She fumbled with his pants until they released him. Suddenly she was on her knees in front of him. Marcus didn't stop her. He needed this to happen and needed it to happen with her.   
"Jesus, Abby!"   
She held his hips to control his movement. He watched before throwing his head back. He reached out to hold the rack behind her to steady himself.   
"Abby, I'm so close."   
She moved faster and he was done the second he heard her moan.   
Marcus leaned down and grabbed her quickly setting her up on a cabniet, quicly pulling her shoes and pants off before she could object. Quickly he had his head between her legs. His fingers moving quickly as Abby held on to the wall. Her free hand was over her mouth stifling her moans. She rocked her hips against him, the faster she moved, the faster he licked and sucked until Abby couldn't take it anymore and let herself release against him.   
He stared at her as he stood up and then to her surprise kissed her softly.   
"Will you come back to my place and stay with me today and tonight?"   
Abby knew it took alot for him to ask. She nodded slowly before he set her on her feet.   
"Can we go now?"   
"Please."   
After she was dressed, he pulled her against him and did nothing more than hold her for a few minutes before they left the closet........


End file.
